I Choose to Forget
by emerald silverton
Summary: Evelyn saves Nikola's life when he first travels to New York in the late 1800's. Will their relationship survive when Nikola returns to england to join the five? And will Evelyn's secret past be enough to break them?
1. Chapter 1

The night was darker than normal; the stars had abandoned the sky casting everything into black. The flames in the street lamps flickered feebly as I walked home, navigating from patch of light to patch of light. White flakes of ice cold snow began to land just as I turned into my street; I pulled my coat tighter around me, picking up my dress so it didn't drag in the wet but the snow was deepening so quickly it soaked me to the bone within seconds. I drew out my keys, reaching my door way before casting a final glance up and down the street. I spotted a dejected figure sitting on a bench in the park opposite my home, barely visible through the flurry of snowflakes hindering my sigh. A man who looked about my age, his suit jacket pulled close around him as he stared off into the park as if searching for some small hope. From here I could just see a battered briefcase beside him. His clothes where ripped and torn but oh was he gorgeous. His hair was so dark but his eyes glittered in the street light a brilliant blue. Looking from my keys to my door I sighed and crossed the street.

My heart fluttered slightly when ice blue eyes met my own.

"Are you okay sir? The snow will be heavy tonight…" I said suddenly remembering my voice, trying to seem calm but my breath hitched as I looked upon those searching eyes. His clothes where more torn and dirty than I had originally thought, bathing had seemed to have been long since done but this man was even more gorgeous up close. And his eyes…such intelligence flickered in them that it seemed to delve right into my soul.

"Unfortunately sweet lady…my home is far from here," He said with a sigh his eyes looking to his brief case absently. He accent didn't seem real somehow, English…yet not. I chewed my lip slightly, this man would surely die if left out here and tomorrow he would be nothing more than a snow covered corpse visible from my window. I could not allow such life to be wasted.

"Well my house is just there…" I said pointing to number seventeen, "I have more than enough room for a guest…I couldn't bear the thought of you freezing to death out here alone," He looked away for a moment.

"I have nothing to give you," He said slowly, I smiled and shook my head removed my cloak from around my shoulders and wrapped it around his, gently resting my glove covered hands on his shoulders, his eyes snapped up to look at mine in confusion.

"All I ask for is for you to come in from the cold…you safety is enough," I said. He stood shakily grabbing the battered briefcase by his feet, surveying the park once more; I caught his arm gently and led him towards my house.

"I'm Evelyn Brent," I said shivering slightly from the cold wind. The man turned his face away and coughed a few times, worry built as I wondered if my hospitality had come too late.

"Nikola Tesla," He said turning back.

I pushed an arm chair in front of the fire pace and stacked a log on top of the burning kindling.

"I believe I still have some of my father's clothes up stairs…they will probably fit you," I said with a soft smile. He sat deftly in the chair, seeming to relax. I picked up a thick woollen blanket and placed it over the mans legs.

"Will you father not be fretful over you inviting a stranger into your home," Mr Tesla said before sipping the tea I forced upon him. This man was no homeless person, I could tell that. He was well mannered, well spoken and the clothes he wore…they must have been expensive at some point.

"My parents passed away last year…they caught the flu…so they won't be lecturing me. And anyway I was adopted…so I doubt my real father cares in the least…" I said pulling another blanket from the cupboard and wrapping it around his shoulders. He gave me a soft smile.

"And that is why you invited me in…because of your parents," He said slowly, his eyes twinkling slightly, "Not that I am ungrateful...You're concern for my safety warms my heart. It would seem true kindness has not died out in this world," A blush crept onto my cheeks and I smiled to him as he softly took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. How a man so full of life could end up freezing to death on the streets I don't know but in knew I could never allow harm to come to him again. He ignited something in me which I could now supress and neither did I want to.

"How did you come to America Mr Tesla," I said softly, picking a bowl of hot soup and a roll up from the table at the back of the room and putting it down in front of him.

"I was in search of a Job…so I got a ship over. Unfortunately I was mugged on the crossing and almost killed in a mutiny…" His voice was quiet but he seemed to have a sense of humour. I smiled softly.

"What do you do?" I was peaking an interest now, slightly glad I hadn't just invited in some homeless slob.

"I am an Electrical Engineer," He said picking up the bread and tearing it in half, dipping it into the soup. My smile widened slightly as I watched his face change to one of bliss as he began to eat.

"You are an outstanding cook Miss Brent," He said eyes fixing on mine, I blushed and chuckled.

"Mr Tesla it is only soup…" I said simply, "But I am glad you enjoy it…"

The evening was spent with simple talk. He told me of his trip from over from France and how he had travelled to Paris after university in Austria. He was such a well travelled man for someone who seemed so young. And his intelligence was beyond comparison, I felt enlightened by simply sitting in the same room as him. He was charismatic but obviously one who enjoyed his own company yet he seemed content with mine. As he warmed up I offered him some clean clothes which he accepted. I boiled some water and filled the wash basin, I said the he was welcome to bathe in the morning. He changed into the clothes I offered and after a time joined me back in the living room next to the fire.

He had made an effort to clean himself and the lounge wear my father had worn fitted him well.

"Everything was suitable I hope," I said softly and he nodded slowly.

"Thank you so much Miss Brent," His words held such emotion my stomach churned with a foreign feeling, "You have saved me tonight, you truly must be an angel of the lord sent to guide me," I rose from my chair and walked the few feet to kneel in front of him, my skirts pooling around me. I grasped his hands between mine and kissed his knuckles gently. He stilled at the motion, seeming unsure.

"Mr Tesla…I have known you only a few hours yet I know you are a man worth helping. You are a brilliant scientist…a true genius. And you are more a gentleman than any man in New York city…it is I who am blessed to have met you," I whispered softly and his usual composed features fell into a look of awe. And it was at that moment I knew I never wished to be without him.

Pouring the pan of boiling water bath tub the next morning I checked the temperature and smiled. I placed a stool and the soap and loofa brush next to it along with a towel and went to wake Mr Tesla. Knocking softly on the door I heard a grumbled response in a foreign language that I took as come in. The man was sprawled face first in the pillow in the middle of the large bed, the blankets cocooned his body.

"Mr Tesla…I drew a bath for you," I said standing in the door way, watching in amusement as the man rolled over and nodded his hair a mess and his eyes only half open, "The bath is in the room across the hall, I will leave some clothes out for you," I turned and close the door behind me to allow him to wake fully.

With a sad sigh I opened the door to my parent's room; it was just how they had left it. Not because I couldn't deal with it, but I didn't see the point in parting with anything. And apparently that was a good thing. I opened my father's wardrobe and pulled out a suit and shirt, underwear and shoes. Luckily my father seemed to have been the same size and being a banker had some pretty nice clothes. I turned with my arms full of garments and walked back out, managing to close the door behind me. I could hear shuffling from the bathroom so I went into the guest room and laid the clothes on the chair by the fire. I moved the grate and piled on another couple of logs before snapping the grate back in place and turning and making the bed.

I shivered as I entered the kitchen, picking up some logs I wedged them into the stove and stoked it. I grabbed a pan and set it on the hot plate, grabbing oats and began to make porridge. The snow had fallen thick the night before and I luckily didn't have to work today as it was Saturday which meant I could get to know my mystery Electrical engineer.

"Morning," I heard someone say, I turned and waved to the lady at the back door. She was in her early twenties, her hair was blond and piled atop her head and her mischievous blue eyes sparkled.

"Morning Beverly," I said and her eyes widened as the floor above creaked.

"You have someone here?" She said in surprise and then squealed slightly in excitement. I smiled sheepishly at her; she had been trying to set me up with someone for ages. She said I would soon be over the hill and no one would want to marry me.

"Didn't you see him last night…outside I mean?" I said slowly. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"The homeless man from the park?" She hissed and shook her head, "Evelyn!"

"He is really nice! He is smart and intelligent…he got mugged on his way over from Europe!" I found myself swooning slightly, much to my friend's amusement.

"Oh Evie…you are such a romantic…But are you sure he isn't lying?" She spoke carefully. I shrugged.

"He said he came over for a job… he is an electrical engineer…we will see…but he honestly seems legitimate…" I said slowly as I heard the stairs creak. Beverly look as the door opened and we both gasped.

Mr Tesla looked amazing, his hair was sleek and suit fitted well. As a test I had placed a bow tie with it which was tied perfectly, this was not a poor man standing in front of me.

"Good morning Mr Tesla…this is my friend Beverly Jenson, she lives next door with her husband," I said setting two bowls on the breakfast table.

"Mrs Jenson," Nikola said inclining his head with a soft smile. Beverly smiled for a moment before seeming to remember herself.

"Very nice to meet you Mr Tesla," She said quickly looking to me and then back to the man. I set some bread, preserves and sugar on the table before spooning porridge into the bowls.

"Are you joining us Beverly?" I said but she shook her head.

"I was just out for a paper…do you want one?" She said relaxing. I nodded and pulled some coins from my pocket.

"Do you need anything Mr Tesla," I said setting a bowl in front of him.

"Miss Brent you have been more than good to me," He said evenly, which made me smile, "I will ask for nothing more," I chucked Beverly a few more coins.

"Get the wide spread," I said to her before waving and sitting down to eat.

"So Miss Brent…what do you do? This is a big house for one person to keep," Nikola said sipping tea once again. We were sat in the living room after breakfast; I had stoked up the fire and the room had warmed to a perfect temperature.

"I teach at the private school a few blocks away," I said with a soft smile, "Mathematics and science,"

"You are well educated?" He said delicately.

"My father was a director in a bank…he paid for me to go to school and for higher education," I said with a soft smile, "I am an only child and he wanted to know I could fend for myself without the need of a man," The man smiled at this.

"Do you have a family Mr Tesla?" I said softly.

"My mother and three sisters are back in Serbia," He said putting his tea cup down. My lips made an O and his lips spread into a grin, "Could you not place my accent?" I blushed slightly.

"I am afraid I have not spent much time with people from abroad so accents escape me. You speak extremely well Mr Tesla have you spent time in England?" I said in embarrassment. He nodded slowly.

"And France," He said, "And Germany and Switzerland,"

"You are a well-travelled man Mr Tesla…for someone so young," I said with a smiled getting my confidence back.

"I am Twenty eight," He said looking at me curiously. I was silent for a moment, stirring my tea with my tea spoon and listening to the fire wood crackle.

"I am twenty three Mr Tesla…if that is what you are inquiring," I said and he nodded slowly. Settling back in my chair I hummed contentedly.

"I should be off Miss Brent, thank you for your hospitality," Mr Tesla caught my eye from over the top of my newspaper. I blinked a few times and folded the literature into my lap.

"Where have you to go Mr Tesla?" I said, my voice holding worry. He was coughing quite a lot and still looked pale.

"I…Well…I do not want to impose on your hospitality. Is it not improper for a young woman to entertain men in her home…alone?" He was almost questioning in his voice. I laughed gently.

"Oh Mr Tesla, I can assure you that I do not fear for my safety or my virtue…if anything it is nice to not be alone anymore," I said folding the paper in my lap, "I do so miss having company. And I highly doubt you briefcase holds the key to warm meal and a bed…" The Serb was quiet watching my face carefully.

"You are sure I am not imposing? As soon as I get my first pay cheque I shall be out of your hair," He said, I smiled at the man and stood walking forward and taking his hands gently in my own.

"This is your home for as long as you wish it to be…I shall not ask you to leave," I said softly, "Although I am more than financially able to look after myself…I am hopeless at DIY and I must say I felt a lot safer with you here last night," I bent down and picked up his cup and saucer from the arm of his chair and walked away from the stunned man.

Sunday passed much in the same fashion; I showed Mr Tesla into my father's wardrobe and told him to help himself to whatever he wished. He settled in well, placing what few items he had on the dresser in what was now his room. I got some quilts from the cupboard and placed them on the ottoman at the foot of his bed and showed him around the house and where to find anything he may need.

"This is my room," I said standing outside the door at the end of the corridor. Mr Tesla nodded.

"I will respect your privacy," He said and turned. I laughed and followed him.

"Oh I really have no problem with you seeing my room Mr Tesla, just knock," I said as we walked down stairs. He turned half way down; I skidded to a halt on the step above his face inches away.

"You are a very curious woman Miss Brent…you don't seem to have traditional views on men and women," He said softly, I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Perhaps Mr Tesla…some views are just out dated," I said softly.

On Monday I walked Mr Tesla to The Edison Company where he wished to apply for a job.

"Well this is it Mr Tesla," I said squeezing his arm as I held it. He looked up at the building but his face held no nervous look.

"I have my lunch break at one," I said and turned and pointed down the street behind us. About two hundred meters down the road stood the private school, "I work in there…by coincidence," I could see the girls muttering to their friends as they passed us.

"It would seem your students look surprised to see you with a man," He said with a playful smile. I laughed lightly and smoothed his jacket over his shoulders and straightened his bow tie.

"Perhaps one looking so dapper," I teased and then shifted the weight of my bag, "I hope to see you here for lunch…if not I shall see you back home," I held out a key to him, "If you can't find your way back just wait in the schools reception and ask for me…good luck Mr Tesla," I started to turn to head to the school but he caught my arm.

"Nikola," He said quickly, I blinked slowly but smile, "Please call me Nikola…"

"Then call me Evelyn," I said softly, I reached up on my tip toes and placed my lips gently against his cheek, "Good luck…Nikola," And with that I walked off towards the school.

I didn't agree with caning children but the way the girls where muttering it was looking tempting.

"Ladies…really! What is so interesting that you risk not being able to keep your house keeping balanced!" I scolded, my voice was sharp but not angry…I wasn't an angry person. I looked to a girl in the front row and she stood.

"Well Miss…it is just we were wondering who your gentleman was," She said fiddling with her skirt.

"Mr Tesla is new to our fine country. I am allowing him to stay with me as a gesture of good will until he finds his feet in our country. He found himself without his belongings upon arrival after being mugged and almost killed aboard ship…I do hope you all grow to be able to show such kindness to strangers. Now anymore whispering about what you MAY think is going on in my personal life and I shall show you to the principal now get on with your sums!"

The rest of my classes went like that for the rest of the morning. I left the school gates and walked back down the road to see Nikola standing where I had left him.

"I do hope you managed to cross the road alone," I teased as I approached. He turned and smiled.

"Ah Evelyn…you Americans and humour," He said offering me his arm. I took it and led him down a side street to a small park where we sat down on a bench.

"So you got the job?" I said looking at his pleased face.

"He accepted my letter of recommendation," He said as I pulled out two neatly wrapped parcels and handed him one. He looked at it and then me and I smiled.

"Cannot send you off for a hard days work with no lunch now can i?" I teased unwrapping my lunch.

"You are very good to me…" He said untying the string and meeting my eyes.

"Perhaps I see something in you worth being looked after," I replied holding his gaze for a moment before picking up a sandwich and taking a small bite.

"Back in Serbia…women are not so friendly…My sisters are firm stern women who drive their husbands to insanity," He said with a soft smile, he was obviously fond of his sisters.

"Well…I am sorry to say I am an abnormality in women unfortunately. I am unsure if I can be stern…" I said and Nikola laughed slightly as I tried a stern look.

"Oh Evelyn I am afraid Stern is just not you," He said with a gentle look touching my cheek as I began to laugh.

The next six months went quickly. Nikola was amazing, when I met him for the first time I knew he was intelligent but he was a true genius. He fitted our home with electric lighting and he taught me so many things. He was promoted rapidly as his boss recognised his genius. We became very close and by the time winter came again Nikola was a true part of my life.

"Morning Mr Tesla…Miss Brent," A girl called as we walked into town, she was small and clung to her mothers hand.

"Good morning Lily, Mrs Drunt," Nikola said waving to her and her mother. I smiled to him; he was so good with children. Beverly and her husband Michael had been blessed with a little girl and every time Nikola held her I wanted so much to have a child with him. Nikola knew nothing of my feelings but Beverly had given me a knowing look.

Once we reached town Nikola pulled me into a shop and I frowned.

"Nikola I thought we were going to get you fitted for a suit," I said in confusion. Nikola was on good money and as the cold weather closed in he wanted a thicker suit and coat.

"Well it is Christmas in a few weeks," He said pulling me over to a counter, "I wanted you to choose something you like…anything you want you can have," My mouth fell open slightly, I was looking at the most beautiful jewellery I had ever seen.

"Oh Nikola…I can't accept something like this. It is too much," I breathed but couldn't draw my eyes away from a pair of emerald earrings. Nikola chuckled softly and followed my gaze asking the shop girl to see them.

"Do you like them Evelyn," He said holding them out to me. I nodded slowly.

"Oh but they are too much Nikola…" I said softly, "I don't need a gift," Nikola tutted slightly.

"You have done too much for me…this is but a small token of my gratitude," He said and nodded to the shop girl who took them away to be boxed.

"You are a bad man to spoil me so," I said taking his hand in mine, unable to remove the silly smile on my face.

Christmas day we have Beverly, Michael and their daughter Emily around along with my grandmother and Beverly's widowed mother. My grandmother had not approved of Nikola living with me when I first told her but as soon as she had met him she was sold on him. Beverly's mother still needed convincing. Joan had been my mother's best friend since they were girls and she considered me as one of her own. Now if Nikola married me it would be fine but Joan didn't like the idea of us 'living in sin' although we had assured her nothing romantic was going on.

Once Beverly and Michael had arrived and set three month old Emily on the floor the baby had set her eyes on Nikola and cooed.

"Looks like someone likes their Uncle Nikola today," Beverly said nudging me slightly as Nikola knelt down in front of the little girl and shook a rattle. Nikola was smitten with her, he had sat in Beverly's living room with Michael whilst I helped Beverly give birth and as soon as he had set eyes on the new born baby she had stolen his heart.

"She has the devil in her I swear because she has taken his soul," I teased my friend waving as Joan and my grandmother Margret walked in.

"Merry Christmas!" I said ushering them all to sit around the fire place, "Nikola…hand out the gifts," I smile as Joan picked up her granddaughter and gushed over her.

"Well this is for Princess Emily," Nikola said handing a box to Joan who had Emily nestled in her lap, "From Uncle Nikola and Auntie Evie," I smiled to him as he sat at my feet next to the tree. The box contained a red coat which we had bought her.

The last presents exchanged where mine and Nikola's. Although I knew what I was getting I was still more than excited. I tugged the ribbon and opened the box gasping in surprise. Inside where the emerald earrings I had chosen but they weren't alone, the matching necklace and bracelet accompanied them. Beverly peered over my shoulder her face as shocked as mine.

"Are they…real?" She said her eyes bulging.

"Oh Nikola…this…really is too much!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes. He chuckled and knelt up wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Nonsense," He whispered picking the necklace from the box and gently brushing my hair from my neck, fastening the necklace in place, "And you can't talk…my gift…it is beautiful," I smiled sheepishly at the box beside him containing solid gold cufflinks with diamonds inset.

The next six months where not so easy. Nikola seemed to think he was about to come into big money for redesigning something at work. He spent ridiculous hours hunched over plans scribbling notes. Our time together dwindled to nothing and I often didn't see him for days at a time as he worked late and rose early.

The day he finished and came home was not good. The door slammed hard, heavy feet banging. I made my way into the living room from the kitchen.

"Welcome home," I said quietly, it was almost ten at night and Nikola was beyond drunk, "Are you ok?" He stumbled over and sat in front of the fire place, but it wasn't burning. It was june and the nights where hot.

"Edison…liar…cheat…" He muttered, his words slurring between languages. I sighed, it broke my heart to see him like this. I perched on the arm of his chair.

"What happened," I said softly my hand resting on top of his curly black hair, stroking it gently.

"Edison…I fixed the generator…he said the money he would pay me to do so was a joke. He offered me a pay rise but I told him no…I quit," His accent was thick when he drank. I sighed and pulled him to me gently and kissed the top of his head with some effort…Nikola was over six foot and with us both seated I struggled.

"It does not matter, some people truly do not see the genius in others," I whispered softly before pulling a letter from my apron pocket, "A letter came for you today," I placed it on his lap. He looked at it and deftly picked it up opening it and reading it. The light in his eyes sparkled.

"Oh definitely," He breathed in excitement jumping up and pacing around the living room.

"What?" I said with a frown.

"I've been offered a place at Oxford University," He said, "Starting September," I blinked a few times, tears welling in my eyes.

"Oxford…as in Oxford ENGLAND?" I breathed watching him pace around the room, probably thinking about the possibilities.

"Well yes…oh I must pack," He said turning to the stairs but stopped and looked at me in confusion as I began to sob uncontrollably, "Evie?"

I slid into the chair and covered my face.

"Oh Nikola….this…this…is…a…am…amazing," I stuttered between sobs, "I…I'll…m.m…m..miss you," Nikola rushed over and fussed around me, sobering up suddenly.

"Oh Evie you'll come with me won't you?" He said frowning. Those eight words changed my life forever.

"T….to England?" I said blinking, the last few tears rolled down my cheeks, "Me…why?"

"Because you deserve to see the world," He said gently.

"But what about Beverly? And Emily? And my job…and my grandma," I listed, starting to panic. He pressed a finger to my lips.

"The residency permit was for me and family member," He said with a small smile and pulled something from his pocket, "I wanted this to be a night for celebration…but I guess in a way it is. Marry me," He clicked open a box to show me a ring littered with diamonds. My jaw dropped and tears came to my eyes, this time happy ones.

"Oh…Oh Nikola! Yes!" He slid the ring onto my finger and I leapt at him. We tumbled to the floor laughing. His icy blue eyes met mine and his soft lips pressed against mine for the first time, warm and inviting. I sighed as he pulled away and giggled softly.

"We better pack," I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

We married two weeks later. It was a small service and reception, my grandmother and aunts came, a few cousins. Michael gave me away, Beverly and Emily being my bridesmaids. Joan was pleased for me although she worried about us going off to England that evening. Nikola looked so handsome and the smile never left his face. When the priest announced us as man and wife Nikola swept me to him and kissed me with such passion the room gasped in unison. Joan put on a meal in a local community hall for the reception and the band played all evening.

Nikola twirled me around like a ballerina as we took to the floor for our first dance. Drawing close to him I rested my hand upon his shoulder.

"You look so beautiful," He breathed resting his forehead against mine as we swayed. My eyes slowly closed in true contentment.

"Do I not always?" I teased and I felt the rise and fall of his chest as he chuckled.

"Always…" He whispered and gently kissed my forehead. That moment I was the happiest woman in the world and nothing could destroy it.

Surprisingly our house had sold within days and my passport was easy to sort with my new name so we packed up everything and got on the boat to England the same evening.

"Ah this is how we should travel," Nikola was lying on the bed smiling at me.

"Comfortable I hope?" I said laying on top of him…my husband. The thought of him being my husband was still strange. He loosened his tie and discarded it across the room.

"Yes Mrs Tesla, I am very comfortable," He purred wrapping his arms around me, pinning me to him.

"This is going to be a long crossing," I breathed as his lips found my neck, covering the soft skin in gentle kisses. This was a new Nikola, an unknown entity in our marriage.

"Not long enough," He murmured a wicked glint in his eye.

His lips found mine in a heated frenzy, eager to memorize every inch of them. His hand slid down my sides teasing me through the layers of material until they splayed over the curves of my behind making me gasp. His tongue forced entrance to my mouth, licking, dominating my own. My mind was whirling in passion, so foreign and new that I could hardly think to respond.

"I do believe my dear…that there is too much clothing being worn in this cabin," He said, his voice husky with lust as his blue eyes burned with emotion into my own green ones. I whimpered with anticipation as he rolled quickly so I was pinned beneath him and he pried open the front of my dress. The material pooled around me, the clasps at my chest being the only thing to hold it to my body. His eyes soaked up every detail as his long fingers tugging at the ties of my corset.

"So many layer…it's as if you don't want to be touched," He muttered struggling, I couldn't help a small laugh. At least it was obvious he had never been with a woman before, or one who was dressed at least. My fingers lightly tugged on one ribbon and then he ripped the offending article from my body, discarding it with a flourish. My petticoats met the same fate as he pulled them from me and my knickers. I lay naked for him as he sat astride my hips panting, his excitement evident.

Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, not a finger did he lay on me as he slowly undressed. My legs clamped together, my core seeking friction he was yet to supply. I hummed in appreciation as my eyes fell upon his glorious naked form for the first time. Lithe, athletic and truly perfect. He lowered his body atop mine, capturing my lips in a breath taking kiss.

"So beautiful," He breathed kissing down my body, teasingly circling my right nipple with his lips his left hand hovering above the other.

"Oh Nikola," I breathed, my nerves aflame with want. He chuckled.

"Yes my dear?" He said, breathing heavily.

"Touch me please…" I begged arching my back so my right breast touched his lips. He did not need any more encouragement as he claimed the rose coloured flesh in his hungry mouth, sucking, nipping and worshiping with his tongue. Whimpering with undeniable pleasure heat pooled to my most private of places, the place that belonged only to my Husband. My legs trembled as he released the now swollen flesh and claimed the other between his teeth, gasping my nails scratched along his back.

"Ohhhhhh," I moaned in delight as his stray hand trailed down my hip grasped my thigh and hitched it over his hip.

"I…can wait no longer," He panted pushing his body up to hover above me. I nodded leaning up to kiss him heatedly.

"Take me Nikola…I am yours…and only yours," I breathed lying back on the pillow my auburn hair splayed out around me.

"I will be gentle…" He whispered as he positioned himself, I relaxed myself as he slowly pushed in.

The burn was uncomfortable, my eyes watered, nails digging in to his shoulders. He stilled his lustful eyes tinged with concern. Panting I waited, wriggling my hips to try and ease the burn. A low groan to pleasure escaped Nikola's lips, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. I smiled, the pain subsiding and I claimed Nikola's lips, bucking my hips up to his. I will never forget the sight of his eyes rolling back in such pleasure, his lips forming such a delicious O as I moved against him. He shifted my legs back slightly and moved slowly at first, my mewls of encouragement urging him faster.

Panting, slick with sweat and shaking with the unbelievable feeling of Nikola claiming my body my core tightened. I kissed him forcefully as his speed took a new high.

"Nikola…I…I…," I moaned his name loudly as the knot undid and I came undone beneath him. He pounded me for a few more seconds, taking advantage of my new tightness around him and then groaned and shook riding out his own orgasm.

He withdrew and lay beside me, his awe-filled eyes meeting my own. Wrapping me up in his arms he drew me tight against his chest.

"That…that was…" He started his mind for once unable to process anything. I smiled and kissed him softly distracting him completely from the task of forming coherent sentences, his lips moved against mine but this was different. It was gentle and tender and full of such deep emotion. It wasn't harsh, fast and without thought like it had been, each movement was deliberate and perfect.

The weeks passed quickly and we spent long hours in our cabin committing ourselves as newly weds do, learning everything about the other. Nikola mastered my body like any equipment in his lab, I was his challenge and of course he took to it with such vigour my body ached for him from a simple touch.

When we reached England Nikola sent a letter to his mother explaining that he was now in England with his new wife.

"Will she not be mad she wasn't at your wedding," I questioned as we walked toward the university, it was late august and the sun was comfortably warm on my face and I was glad to once again have land beneath my feet. Nikola smiled and offered me his arm.

"She will just be happy I found someone who would marry me, she feared I would not find a women willing to take on someone as high maintenance as I," He wore a lop sided smile and I laughed my expression turning to a daunted one as we reached the university.

"This is the college," He said leading me inside. I wore a formal black dress which was apparently expected, my emerald jewellery the only colour. Nikola led me inside.

The Dean was a shrewd man with a long white beard, beady eyes and glasses so thick I believed them to hinder his vision instead of help.

"Ah Mr Tesla…on time I see. Good. Good," He stood up, aged joints audibly creaking with the effort as he shook Nikola's hand. The piggy eyes of the dean turned to me.

"And this lovely lady is?" He said as I held a hand out for him to kiss which he did.

"Dean Williams this is my wife, Evelyn Tesla," Nikola pulled a chair out for me in front of the Dean's desk and took the one next to it as the older man lowered back in to his chair.

"Newly weds?" He said with a wicked smile, "Very well, a carriage is waiting to take you to the house you wished organised. You have a week to settle before I expect you at eight sharp next Monday morning," He pushed a pile of leather bound books to Nikola, "These are what we teach…I believe you will be familiar with the priciples…" Nikola nodded and precariously gathered them up.

"Thank you Dean Williams…Monday," He shook the hand of the elderly gentleman and I rose from my chair and curtsied.

"Mrs Tesla…" The dean said nodding to me, I inclined my head and followed my husband from the room.

Our new home was a large terraced house with a view over the river and within a reasonable walking distance from the College where Nikola would lecture and have his own laboratory to continue his research. The rooms of our home where large and newly decorated, our furniture had been delivered and Nikola quickly pushed it to where we deemed was correct. The week was spent unpacking, rearranging and getting lost in Oxford centre.

Nikola enjoyed his work greatly, somehow beneath all of his arrogant exterior and self-loving tendencies he was a brilliant lecturer. His class excelled and he was commended by his peers which brought him to the attention of a group of people I wished he never met. They were brilliant, excelling in their fields of study and they picked Nikola up like a stray sheep. He was blinded by their leader, blind to her bewitching ways. He seemed to change overnight; no longer did he wish to be with me when he finished work. He would spend hours at her home 'experimenting'; it broke my heart to see him this way.

It was eight months later that I was introduced to his four friends. We were attending the spring ball when a woman attached herself to my husband. I was not a jealous women but the familiarity with which she held my husband made my blood boil.

"Helen allow the man to breath," Said a man who was, amazingly, taller than Nikola, "And he has a date," The other two men seemed surprised; the woman stepped back and smiled.

"Nikola I didn't think you would come," She said and then turned to me, "And you found a date…I am Helen a good friend of Nikola's. It is so nice to see him entertaining a lady…we were beginning to worry if he would ever find someone," I gave Nikola a dark look and levelled myself with the woman.

"I am Evelyn…Nikola's wife," I said flatly. Helen clasped a hand over her mouth in shock looking between the two of us.

"Evie…let's get a drink," Nikola said wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me away.

"Nice to know you talk about me," I said lightly, Nikola sighed. He knew he was in trouble.

I was not fond of Helen Magnus. In the months that passed Nikola began to spend more and more time with her and the other three men. I didn't mind Nigel; he was kind and respectful and knew how I felt about the situation. James made me feel like a fool and John…he was creepy. Something about the tall man did not sit well with me.

"I do not see how an Electrical Engineer…however brilliant …is working on an experiment with a couple of physicians and…whatever Nigel and Mr Druit are…" I frowned as Nikola put on his shoes. He sighed and looked at me.

"I am simply interested in evolution," He said flatly.

"Evolution? Well evolution only works if people reproduce," I spat icily and turned walking into the kitchen. We had been married for almost a year now, and although we weren't celibate Nikola seemed to have no interest in having children with me or over the past few months physical contact in general.

I clutched the kitchen counter and ran one hand through my long hair. Nikola wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Oh Evie…I am sorry…Work...it's kept me busy. But I promise you…tonight this experiment will be over and then I promise…we will have a baby before you know it," He whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms, my eyes hopeful. I knew he did not want to lose me or I him, marriage was not an easy thing.

"No more late nights working?" I said slowly, he nodded, "You will honestly try?" He nodded again and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Well I may be a little late tonight but as soon as I get back…" He trailed off and kissed my neck and I blushed, tilting his head and kissing him softly.

"Have a productive evening," I said with a smile, he kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later," He said and then turned and left.

He didn't come home that night and by midday the next day I was worried. I hurried down the roads to the Magnus witch's house and banged loudly on the door. A flustered looking James opened and then looked shocked.

"Where is he?" I growled marching in, pushing past him. I may be a girl but I was a fierce woman when I wanted to be.

"Urm…well…he…uh…" He was fiddling with a puzzle toy in his right hand. John trotted in, spotted me and then turned and trotted out again. I hissed and marched after the man, James following…still unable to speak a sentence.

I heard a feral growl and stopped dead, a snarl echoed down the hall. I hurried forward as i heard Helen's voice shouting and Nigel's replying. I burst through the door to the most horrific thing I had ever seen. A man was chained to the wall, eyes black, sharp features and jagged teeth. Nails like knives protruded from his fingers and snarls ripped from his throat. I would never have known it was my Nikola, my sweet silly Nikola if not for the curly black hair and the shining cufflinks.

"Nikola?" I whispered, he heard me and quietened, the black eyes studying me his confusion evident. The chains creaked as he strained to get free. I turned to a horrified Helen.

"What have you done," I barked walking toward Nikola.

"DON'T!" Helen said jolting to grab my arm, Nikola snarled and I pushed her away.

"You stupid man!" I scolded him, "You…You promised me! You promised me you would try!" I lost the words I wanted to say in the tears which followed. Nikola's face rippled and the chains clanged to the floor. He stood shaking, the Nikola I knew released by his inner demon. He weakly held his arms open to me, pleading eyes begging me to hold him, to forgive him.

"Evelyn don't he is….he's a…" Helen's voice faded into the back ground. I walked into Nikola's arms.

"I am sorry…I didn't know…" He sighed, "I didn't know what it would do to me…I was the only one,"

I sighed and gently touched Nikola's face.

"I really never thought it would come to this," I whispered touching his face gently, "Nikola…you couldn't hurt me…even if you tried," Nikola looked confused.

"When I told you I was adopted that was true…but that was only six months before my… Mr and Mrs Brent caught the flu. You see I met them at a dinner and dance…I was a guest and we got talking. They had never had children but desperately regretted not doing so…so…I altered their memory and assumed the role of their adoptive daughter. For all they knew I had lived with them since I was two…" Nikola's face was confused, "I am different…I have been for…as long as I can remember. As a child if I did something wrong I would tell them I didn't and they believed me…At first I thought nothing of it…but I was attacked and I told the men they didn't want to rob me and they didn't. I…I go from place to place…assume a life and then when people start to notice something odd…I wipe myself from their memories and move on,"

"Is that what I am…a new life? Where you just going to move on?" Nikola started pushing me away.

"Quiet," I said forcefully and he blinked and fell silent, "Nikola I do not age…I really was adopted…I was left on a door step…when I reached my twenties I…I have looked like this for over six hundred years. I haven't a clue why I am like this…but you…I know of things like you…you will not age. I never altered anything with you…I…I love you…" For some reason that was the first time I had said those words to Nikola. His eyes looked coldly on me.

"How can I trust you when you lied to me?" He said harshly. My lip trembled.

"Nikola…would you have believed me? If I had told you?" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes, "You are the only person I have met worth staying for…without you I have no reason to be…" He didn't speak to me. I turned and left.

He never came home. I had never felt heart break…I had never been romantically attached to anyone before. I cried for days, not bothering to move from the chair I had placed myself in upon entering our home. I waited for years, hoping and praying he would change his mind and come back to me. It was twenty years before I saw any of them again.

Helen looked exactly the same. It was 1907 and I was standing outside the one of the colleges in oxford when she walked past James next to her. He looked older but only slightly; he spotted me across the street and pointed to me. I half wished I could disappear and not have to face their pitying eyes. Helen followed his gaze her face a picture of surprise. The tears threatened to fall as they crossed the street towards me.

"Evelyn…" Helen said shocked, "We thought you had…moved on?" I could see she was questioning her choice of words and rightly so, they pierced my heart and tore what was left apart.

"I never moved…" I said solemnly, "…Nikola…never…" I couldn't find my words, "Is he…happy,"

"He… he works a lot…" Helen said carefully looking to James.

"He is a stubborn man. He thinks about you often," James said quietly. I looked up at him with watery eyes.

"How do you know," I whispered uncertain if he was just trying to raise my spirits.

"The cufflinks…" He said simply, "It is the only jewellery I have ever seen him wear," My heart fluttered slightly.

"How are you," Helen said changing the subject and looked me up and down.

"I…I am studying at the university," I said softly motioning to the building behind me.

"What subject," James said with a soft smile. I blushed slightly and shifted the weight of the books in my arms.

"Physics…and languages" I said quietly, "Turns out I am actually quite good at it…well…Nikola taught me well…before…" My voice died in my throat and Helen nodded in understanding. The church chimed once, my ears ringing.

"We must be going," Helen said sadly, "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye," I replied and then turned heading to my lecture.

Life carried on like that. I remained in the house I had shared with Nikola, the neighbours changed so frequently no one noticed that I didn't age. I would attend university for five years and then teach for ten, say I am moving away and then repeat the cycle. My life was like a nightmare I could never escape. Nothing could end it, no injury affected it, and no poison could stop it. I was stuck in the never ending horror that my Nikola would never be mine again.

I heard tales often, my path crossing with Helen every decade or so. It was if she would come to check on me before disappearing again. Nikola moved on, with many people over the years, when Helen admitted that she had fallen prey to his advances I leapt desperately from the window of the five story room we were speaking in only to pick myself up from the ground without a scratch. She was so shaken by my loyalty to Nikola that she promised to never again be with him. She swore it was only one night with him, in Vienna in the spring just past.

Helen after that was more amiable towards me; she visited more often and would come and stay with me for a week each summer.

"Helen…why…" I said frowning. It was 1953 and my hair was restrained by a bow my rara skirts swinging as I strained against her trying to pull me out the door.

"Lets go dancing! I don't get much time to be young!" She said with a grin. My now permanent frown deepened.

"Helen…you were born in 1850…you are 106 years old…young is something you are not," I said flatly.

"Compared to you I am," She batted her eye lashes and I growled.

"Helen…I shall not go dancing…" I hissed, "Now don't make me make you stop you persistent nagging," Helen let go and nodded. I turned and sat down on the arm of chair which faced the fire. My hands traced the aged leather and studding and I sighed.

"He…isn't coming back Evie…I haven't seen him in ten years…you know that," Helen said resting her hands gently on my shoulders.

"He isn't dead Helen…he…he can't be," I said more to myself than her, "He will come home…he…he promised," My tears fell in silence as I slid into the chair and curled up. Every night I would sit and weep waiting for him to return and each night I was disappointed.


End file.
